Grumpee And The Green Eyed Monster
by Glow60
Summary: This is my 7th Grumpee Story – In this story Tony and Zoe's little toddler is jealous of Burt and Abby's new baby. Can Gibbs help little Tony to overcome his feelings toward little Burt or not?


Grumpee And

The Little Green Eyed Monster

By Glow60

 _Summary – This is my 7_ _th_ _Grumpee Story – In this story Tony and Zoe's little toddler is jealous of Burt and Abby's new baby. Can Gibbs help little Tony to overcome his feelings toward little Burt or not?_

 _ **Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** Also in my Grumpee stories, I will always have Gibbs' age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _*** Lastly, I have been asked by a couple of reviewers to do something on Tony explaining to his little boy about the facts of life. I do plan to do it sometime in the future but it will not be in this story._

 _ **Beginning…**_

It has been exactly two months, since a government helicopter had crashed into the frigid waters of the Potomac River. Early that morning, Abby's husband Burt was heading to work when he spots the aircraft going down. He and several civilian passersby had risked their lives to rescue the people from the icy waters. Thanks to their quick thinking, they were able to save everyone aboard before the damaged rotorcraft slowly sank into the cold water. During the rescue Burt had been injured and spent a week in the hospital.

Now this coming Friday, Burt and the other rescuers were going to be honored at a dinner and award ceremony for their heroic deed. Burt will be receiving the Interior Department Award for Valor and the civilian rescuers would be receiving the Citizen's Award for Bravery. The award dinner and ceremony will take place at the Marriott in Washington DC and the Secretary of the Interior will be the one who presents the awards.

 _ **Almost Three weeks ago…**_

 _Early that morning, Burt had been called into his captain's office. His captain hands him an envelope. At first, Burt is hesitant to open it. When he finally does, he is surprised to see an invite to a dinner and ceremony to honor him and the rescuers for their bravery. His captain smiles as he shakes his hand as he congratulates him._

 _Burt decided to wait until he was home before he shows Abby the invitation. As soon as he walks into the kitchen he hands her the invite. She opens the envelope and jumps for joy when she reads it. She was all excited for her husband because he was going to be recognized for his bravery. Burt was excited because maybe now he can finally get his wife out of the house. Every since little Burt was born Abby didn't want to go anywhere without her children._

 _Burt was pouring himself some coffee when he hears his wife say, "Good…the invite said we can bring some guests. My brothers won't be coming; Luca is out of the country and my brother Kyle is down in Mexico helping to rescue abandoned dogs. What about your parents?"_

" _They won't be able to come because they will be in Europe at that time."_

" _We can ask the McGees and DiNozzos to come with us. I know they will come. I will ask them tomorrow at work."_

 _Burt took a sip of coffee before he asks, "What about Gibbs?"_

" _Burt…I thought…you knew my Silver Fox better than that? My Gibbs would never be willing to go. He hates crowds and avoids them like the plague." Abby smiles as she continues to look at the invite, "OH NO!"_

" _Abs…what wrong?"_

" _The invite says the dinner will be at seven p.m. and the ceremony will be from eight to nine. That is just too late for our babies. We can't take them with us."_

" _We can get Cathy across the street to watch them for us."_

 _Burt could tell from his wife's expression that she wasn't too keen on the idea because this was going to be Abby's first time spending a night away from baby Burt…_

 _The next day Abby invited McGee, DiNozzo and their wives to the dinner and ceremony. They both accepted the invite and said they wouldn't miss it for the world. Since the dinner and ceremony were going to be late in the evening, all three couples decide they would stay overnight at the hotel. Abby said she would call the hotel and made the reservations for everyone. Now all they had to do was find someone willing to watch their kids. Abby calls Cathy but she couldn't do it because she was going out of town. Gibbs who happened to be visiting at the time volunteers to babysit. It was only going to be for two days and one night and he always loved those special times he had with his grandchildren…._

 **The Day of the Dinner and Ceremony…**

It was around nine in the morning, when the parents started dropping their children off at Gibbs' house. The McGee family was the first to arrive. Both Tim and Delilah kissed their little boys goodbye and left. Gibbs told the twins to take their sleepover bags and put them in the first floor bedroom. When they are finished, they can go into the living room and play with their games.

The next ones to arrive were Burt, Abby, DeeDee and baby Burt. Gibbs had a nice surprise waiting for Abby and her baby. Burt and DeeDee follow as Gibbs steers Abby toward the first floor bedroom. As soon as Abby enters the room, she smiles when she sees little Tony's old crib in the corner of the room. She remembers Gibbs had made the crib just before little Tony was born. She walks over and touches the rail of the crib, "Oh…Gibbs…I have always loved it."

The older man couldn't help but grin as he stands next to her, "I thought you might like it. After little Tony became too big for it, Zoe and Tony didn't want to get rid of it but they really didn't have a place to store it. So, I told them I would keep it in my attic for them. Abby…before you ask, I did check with them and they said it was okay for little Burt to use it. Don't worry, I did clean and checked it over carefully to make sure it was safe. I also replaced the old mattress with a new one. I figure for now, we could use it any time little Burt comes over for a visit."

Abby places her little baby gently down in the crib. She remembers when she first found out she was pregnant with little Burt, she had hoped to use Tony's old crib but her mother-in-law had insisted that her grandson was going to use the very same crib his daddy used when he was a baby. At the time, Abby didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Abby turns her attention to the colorful mobile that was attached to the back crib rail. She reaches out and touches it. She remembers she had made it when Tony's little boy was born. The mobile was made of pastel color-framed pictures of Disney's most famous boy animated movies. Truth be known, she had really made it for the father Tony because she knew he would want to share his love for the movies with his precious little baby boy and this would be his start.

Lastly she looks at the colorful key rattle that was lying in the crib. She picks it up. It was something Ducky had sent little Tony when he was born. She misses Ducky so much and wishes he were still here with them. She places it back in the spot she found it.

Abby looks down at her sleeping baby, she had been worried most of the morning about leaving her baby overnight. She trusts Gibbs with her life but the mother instinct in her was just too strong. She takes a deep breath and starts repeating to herself that everything was going to be okay and her baby was going to be safe and fine.

Gibbs looks at Burt. The husband smiles at him as he grabs his wife and guides her out the door. As the two leave the room, Abby yells to her daughter that she loves her and to have a good time with her grandfather.

Gibbs looks down at DeeDee, the little girl smiles at her grandfather and says, "Grandpa…mommy has been like this all morning and even on the way to your house. Daddy had to keep reminder mommy that everything was going to be okay."

Gibbs smiles as he helps the little girl remove her sleepover bag and places it on the floor by the bed…

The last ones to arrive were the DiNozzos. Tony was carrying what looks like a small pile of kindling wood. He places the wood gently on the table, "Gibbs…I really…really could use your carpentry skills right now. I hope you can fix this because if you can't I am not long for this world."

Gibbs looks at the small pile of wood and asked what it was.

Tony hands him a picture, "It's suppose to look like this. It's Zoe's family heirloom spice rack and it's been in her family for almost a hundred years. Please…please Gibbs tell me you can fix it?"

Gibbs looks at the picture and then the pieces of wood. He could tell none of the wood was really damaged. It looks more like it just came apart. "I think…I can fix it. Tony…do you mind telling me how this happen?"

"You see Gibbs, it wasn't really my fault. It was just a simple accident. I was trying to be a good husband and a very good daddy. While Zoe was getting everything packed for the kids to stay overnight at your house, I made them breakfast. While they were eating, my little girl mentioned to me that her class was reading _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. My sweet little Abby wanted to know all about the seven dwarfs. So…I started telling her about them. I was having a little trouble remembering all the dwarfs' names. So, I decided to use my wife's spice jars to represent Snow White and the seven dwarfs. You know Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy  & Dopey…."

"DiNozzo…all I want to know is what happen."

Tony stares at Gibbs for a second before he says, "Right…just the facts. Anyway as I was…."

It was at that moment Zoe walks into the room with the children. She moves closer to the older man and kisses him on the cheek, "Good morning Gibbs."

Zoe turns and looks at her husband for a few seconds before she says, "So, my Dopey dwarf here and his little accomplices Snow White and little Grumpy decide to use my spice jars as playthings. Now…Dopey…go ahead and tell Gibbs what happens next."

Tony smiles nervously as he explains it to the older man, "Gibbs everything was going really well until I started singing that song? You know the one…Heigh-ho, heigh-ho…it's off to work we go…."

Gibbs doesn't say anything as he waited for DiNozzo to get to the point.

Little Abby decides to help her daddy out, "Daddy picks us up and we dance around the kitchen. Little Tony's shoe hit the rack and it falls off the table. It hits the floor and scatters into little pieces."

Little Tony blurts out, "Now…our mommy mad at us."

Zoe felt bad and knees down so she talk eyelevel to her little boy, "No sweetie…I am not mad at you or your sister. I know it was just an accident."

Gibbs watches as she hugs both children and then stands back up. Gibbs had to fight back the grin as he watches Zoe stare at her husband for a few seconds. He knew if looks could kill Tony would be dead right where he stood. Zoe finally turns and looks at Gibbs, "My great grandfather made the spice rack for my great grandmother. It was given to me on my wedding day. I plan to someday give it to my daughter when she gets married. Gibbs…if you can fix it…I…I promise I…will let my husband live long enough to see our children grow up and have their own family."

Gibbs smiles because deep down inside he knows Zoe is only joking and he also knows she loves Tony with all her heart.

A few minutes later, both Zoe and Tony hug and kiss their little ones and leave. Gibbs turns his attention to his grandchildren and tells them to take their bags into the bedroom. As little Abby heads toward the room she spots her best friend DeeDee in the living room. She runs ahead and drops her bag off. Seconds later Gibbs can hear the two little girls greeting each other.

When little Tony enters the room he places his bag on the bed. As he turns, he notices his old crib in the corner. He is curious and walks over to it. He can see his old mobile and then he sees baby Burt sleeping in his crib. All the little toddler could think at the moment was that this was his crib and his mobile. He doesn't notice Gibbs standing right behind him. He almost jumps when he hears his grandfather whisper, "Little man…let's let baby Burt sleep…okay?" Gibbs grabs his grandson's hand and leads him out of the room.

Before Gibbs heads back to the kitchen, he checks on the children in the living room. He can see they were having fun so he decides to leave them alone for a little while and let them play.

Gibbs and little Tony head into the kitchen. Gibbs looks at the pieces of wood on the table. He turns to the little boy and asks, "How about we fixes this for your mommy…okay?"

The little boy looks at the wood and smiles as he says, "Kay."

The first thing Gibbs does is open the small drawer next to the refrigerator and retrieves the wood glue. He then helps Tony into his highchair. He sits down in a chair and looks at the picture of the spice rack. Once he figures out which pieces are which he begins putting it back together again. He has little Tony help him to hold some of the pieces together while the glue dries. When he is finally finished with it he steps back and looks it. His smiles and ask, "Tony…what do you think?"

Little Tony smiles and says, "All better…now…my mommy won't be mad…mad at my daddy."

Gibbs grins as he helps Tony down from his highchair, "Good…now let's go put this in safe place where is won't get broke?" Tony follows his grandfather as he leaves the kitchen.

Gibbs takes the spice rack into the bedroom and places it on top of the high dresser. He checks on the baby and finds Burt is awake and needs his diaper changed. When he is finished he picks the baby up and carries him into the kitchen.

Little Tony is not happy as he asked, "Grump…ee why bring baby Burt here?"

Gibbs still holding the baby, opens the refrigerator door and pulls out one of the bottles Abby had prepare for little Burt. Gibbs places the bottle in the electric bottle warmer. He then turns and answers the little boy question, "Because it's time for little Burt to be fed."

The little boy stands by the door and doesn't say another word.

When the baby was finished with the bottle, Gibbs burps the baby and rocks him back to sleep before he carried him back into the bedroom and lays him back down inside the crib.

A little later, Gibbs makes lunch. When it is ready, Gibbs calls the other children into the kitchen. Gibbs smiles as he sat there listening to all of the little ones chatter about everything. Every now and then one of them would ask him a question or two and he would answer them as best as he could…

After lunch, the older children head back into the living room. Gibbs decides to check on the baby and see if little Burt needs anything. He finds the baby is still asleep. He checks the diaper to make sure it is still dry and it was. He decides to let the baby sleep a little while longer.

Gibbs heads back into the kitchen to take care of the dishes. When he is finished, he sits down at the table with little Tony to play the toddler's favorite game of _Chutes and Ladders._ As soon as they open the box,little Burt lets Gibbs know he is awake again. Gibbs looks at the little boy, "Sorry little man…the game is going to have to wait. I am going to have to take care of little Burt first and maybe we can play afterwards."

Before Gibbs leaves the room, he helps the toddler out of his highchair. Little Tony follows Gibbs into the hallway but decides not to go into the bedroom. He watches from the doorway.

Once inside the room, Gibbs could tell by the smell why the baby was crying. He smiles at the baby as he changes the diaper. When he was finished he picks the little baby up and carries him into the kitchen. He warms up the baby's formula. Since little Tony was no longer in the kitchen, he decides to take the baby and the warm bottle into the living room where the other children were. He sits down in the rocker and begins to feed the baby. Little Abby, DeeDee and the twins ran over to him and so they could get a better look at the baby. They seemed to be very interested in little Burt and his big sister DeeDee gladly answers any question they have.

Meanwhile little Tony was standing in the hallway watching them. He was jealous of the attention the little Burt was getting and wished the baby would go home.

It wasn't long before the older children lost interest in the baby and headed back to play with their toys. At that time, Gibbs notices Tony standing in the hallway. He invites the little boy to come over but Tony decides to go sit on the couch instead.

Once the baby's tummy is finally full, Gibbs burps the baby. He rocks the baby until little Burt falls to sleep. Gibbs smiles and stands up. He carries the sleeping baby back into the bedroom and places him in the crib. The grandfather stares at the baby for a few seconds and smiles, he can see both Abby's and Burt's features in the little boy. Seconds later, he leave the room.

Gibbs heads into the living room to check the other children. They are sitting on the floor and watching TV. He decides to head into the kitchen and make himself some coffee. It was almost an hour later when Gibbs notices little Tony was sleeping on the couch. Gibbs gently picks up the little boy and carries him into the bedroom. He lays the little boy down on the bed carefully so he doesn't wake him. He covers the little boy with a blanket. He stares at him for a few seconds. He can't get over how big little Tony is getting these days. Gibbs could tell the little boy was going to be tall just like his dad. He takes one last look before he leaves the room. He head back into the living room to spend some time with the other children.

Three hours later little Tony wakes up. The first thing he does is walk over to the crib and stare at the baby. Baby Burt's eyes are open and the baby is just staring and cooing at him.

Little Tony stares back for a few seconds until he notices his old baby key rattle in the crib. The little boy grabs it and whispers to the little baby, "My rattle…my pictures and this is my crib…and my Grump…ee. You can't have them."

The angry little boy takes the rattle and hides it in his sleepover bag. He then walks out of the room. Halfway in the hallway he remembers his Grumpee had promised to play _Chutes and Ladders_ with him. He heads into the kitchen. Gibbs is now busy working on dinner.

The little boy sees his game on the table. He picks up it up and takes it to where Gibbs is standing, "Grumpee…we play game now?"

It was at that moment; Gibbs was trying to take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven before it burns. He turns to the boy, "Tony…I'm busy…please go play with your sister and the others. I promise we can play the game later maybe after dinner."

Little Tony stares at his Grumpee and begs him, "Peeze…Grumpee…I want to play now."

The distraction had caused Gibbs to burn his hand. He didn't mean to but he yells at the little boy, _"TONY…I TOLD YOU I AM BUSY! PLEASE…GO PLAY WITH YOUR SISTER AND THE OTHERS! DO IT NOW!"_

The toddler takes a step back because his Grumpee has never yelled at him before. It scares him. He takes his game and leaves the room.

Gibbs quickly places the hot dinner on the top of the stove. He rushes over and places his hand under some cool running water. As the pain starts to ease up, he realizes what he had just done. He turns and sees he is alone in the room. He looks at the dinner and decides it can wait for a few minutes. He leaves the kitchen to go find the little boy and apologize for what he had just done.

Gibbs finds the little toddler sitting on the floor in the bedroom. Little Tony was still holding his favorite game against he chest. The little boy was trying his best to hold tears back but he wasn't doing a very good job. Gibbs sits down on the floor next to him. He can hear his knees crack as he does. He sits there quietly for a few seconds before he says, "Tony…I am so sorry for yelling at you…can you ever forgive me?"

As the tears ran down the little toddler face he would not even look at his grandfather. Gibbs reaches into his pocket and pulls out some tissues. He uses them to wipe the tears away from the little boy's face.

Gibbs takes the game from the little boy and places it on the floor next to him. He tries again to apologize, "Tony…I am so sorry…please forgive me."

The little boy stares at him for a few seconds before he says, "Grump…ee…you…you yell at me. You…you hurt my feel…ings. I…I very mad at you."

"I know you are and you should be. Tony…can you please forgive me?"

Gibbs watches as the big green eyes studies his face. Finally the little boy says, "I…I for…forgive you but you promise…never…never yell at me again."

Gibbs hugs the little boy before he says, "Tony…that is a promise I can't keep because I might have to yell at you if you are doing something wrong or doing something that might get you hurt. Do you understand?"

The little boy stares at him for a few seconds before he says, "Okay…I forgive you Grump…ee."

"Tony…let's say right after dinner…we both sit down and play a couple of games of _Chutes and Ladders_? How does that sound?"

The little boy smiles, "Really Grump…ee?"

Gibbs messes the little boy's hair up as he says, "Really."

While the children ate, Gibbs checks on little Burt. The baby is awake. He changes the baby's soil diaper and then brings the baby into the kitchen to feed him. After the baby is fed, Gibbs burps him and holds him for a little while until the baby falls back to sleep. He takes the baby back into the bedroom and lays him down.

Gibbs returns to the kitchen and to get himself something to eat. As the older children finish their dinner, Gibbs has them placed their dirty dishes into the sink before they head back to the living room to play.

This time, Gibbs plans to keep the promise he had made to little Tony. When he is finished eating he places both Tony's and his dishes in the sink. He cleans the table off. He sits down at the table and helps the toddler to setup the game. Gibb's promise is short lived because as soon as he picks up a card, he hears little Burt crying in the other room. He looks at the little boy and apologizes as he helps him out of the highchair. Seconds later, he leaves the room to go find out why the baby is crying.

Little Tony is left alone in the kitchen. He is starting to think his Grumpee cares more about little Burt than him. He wishes little Burt would go home and leave his Grumpee alone. The toddler climbs up on the chair and begins to slowly putting his game away. As he places the lid back on the box an idea pops into his head. He climbs down off the chair and throws the box on the floor. He lies down and starts crying.

Seconds later, Gibbs runs into the kitchen. He rushes to the toddler and begins to check the little boy for any broken bones. Finally he asks, "Tony…are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Little Tony lies there for a few seconds before he slowly sits up and holds his arm; "I have boo…boo on my…my arm."

Gibbs checks the little chubby arm and is relieve when he doesn't see any swelling or bruising. He smiles at the little boy and asked, "Tony…can you tell me what happen?"

Gibbs helps the little boy to sit up as he is explaining what had happen, "I…I climb up on the chair and try…to put my _Chutes and Ladders_ away all by myself _._ I…I fall down off the chair _."_

"Tony…what have we told you about climbing up on a chair. Next time you wait for me and I will help you put it away? You could have gotten seriously hurt."

The little boy now feels like he is being reprimanded, "Grump…ee…I…I sorry. You…you mad at me?"

Gibbs hugs the little boy, "No…I am not mad at you. I am just so worried that you could have been hurt. Please don't ever stand up in the chair again…okay?"

"Kay."

Gibbs looks at the toddler's game spread all over the floor. "Tony…do you think you could help me pick up the pieces? Maybe we can still play a couple of games before little Burt wakes up again?"

The little boy immediately jumps up and begins putting all the loose parts back into the box. It was at that moment; Gibbs notices the little boy was not favoring his arm at all. Gibbs was beginning to wonder if the little boy really was hurt at all?

It was around six when the children's daddies and mommies called to talk with each of them and to wish them all good night. When they were finished talking with their parents, it was time for the children to get ready for bed. Gibbs made each one of them take a bath and put their pajamas on.

The plan tonight was for the children to campout in the living room like they always did. When they were all ready for bed, Gibbs sat down and reads them a story. When he is finished he puts one of their favorite movies on the TV. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they all fall asleep. He helps each one of them into their sleeping bags and kisses them on the forehead and wishes them a good night. He saves little Tony for last. He asks the little boy how his arm was doing.

Little Tony looks at his arm and raises it to show him. The little boy smiles, "All better now."

Gibbs kisses the toddler on the forehead as he hears, "Night…my Grump…ee…. Don't…don't let them bad bedbugs bite you."

Gibbs grins and tells the little toddler he won't. He stands up and goes to check on little Burt. As soon as Gibbs enters the bedroom he heads to the crib. He looks down at the sleeping baby. He smiles to himself and wonders how long is it going to take for his little Tony not to be so jealous of this baby.

Early the next morning, Gibbs checks on little Burt first. The baby is awake and just lying in the crib quietly staring at him. Gibbs smiles at him and the baby returns the smile. He reaches down and checks the diaper. He is not surprised to feel it wet. He changes the diaper and picks the baby up. He takes him into the kitchen to feed him. When he is finished he just sits there holding the baby. He makes funny faces to little Burt and the baby smiles and makes cooing noises back at him.

Meanwhile, little Tony is awake. He can see the kitchen light is on. He knows his Grumpee must be up and probably drinking coffee and reading his newspaper. This was always their special sharing time when all the kids were over at Gibbs' house. The little boy gets up and peeks into the kitchen. He is very disappointed when he sees his Grumpee holding little Burt. He is jealous that the baby is taking up his special time with his Grumpee. He moves back so his grandfather doesn't see him. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he realizes he is not his grandfather's favorite anymore. He heads back into the living room and lies back down in his sleeping bag. He thinks to himself, the twins have each other, his sister Abby has DeeDee and his Grumpee now has little Burt and he has nobody. As the little boy falls back to sleep, he is now wondering who he is going to play with him when he is visiting his Grumpee's house.

Later at breakfast, Gibbs couldn't help but notice how quiet little Tony was. He tries to get the little boy to talk but Tony won't say anything. The child is too quiet and barely eats any of his breakfast. At one point Gibbs walks over and feels the little child's forehead but it doesn't feel warm. When breakfast is over and the other children head back into the living room, Gibbs asks Tony to stay in the kitchen. The little boy sits back down at the table.

Gibbs sits down next to the little boy and stares at him for a few seconds before he asks, "Tony…are you mad at me?"

The little boy looks at him and says, "Why…you always be with him?"

Gibbs knew immediate who he was talking about, "Little Burt is a baby…he can't take care of himself like you can."

"I little too."

Gibbs knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, he takes a deep breathe before he says, "Yes…you are little but you can do more than little Burt. You can feed and clean yourself. Little Burt can't do these things because he is just too young. When he is older like you he will be able to do the same things you can but until then…someone is going to have to do it for him. Tony…I thought everything was okay with us? Can I ask why are you so upset?"

"I saw you with him."

Gibbs was confused, "Tony…I don't understand…what are you talking about? You saw me what who?"

"I saw you with him. Our special time…."

Gibbs repeated the boy's words, "Our special time?" It took him a few seconds to realize what the little boy meant. "You saw me this morning with little Burt didn't you?"

The little boy nods.

"Tony…why didn't you just come into the kitchen?"

"No want to…our time…not his."

"Tony…you wouldn't want me to let little Burt stay in a dirty diaper or go hungry would you?"

The little boy shakes his head and finally mumbles, "No…"

It was at that moment Gibbs got an idea. "Tony…how would you like to help me take care of little Burt until his mommy and daddy come to pick him up? This way we can spend some time together plus we can take care of little Burt too."

The little boy stares at his grandfather for a few seconds before he nods his head.

"Good…the next time little Burt needs to be fed or have his diaper changed I am going to have you to help me."

The little boy finally smiles. If he can't play a game with his Grumpee at least he can still be with him.

It was a couple of hours later, when little Burt wakes up crying. Gibbs checks Burt's diaper and can tell it is wet. He removes the soiled diaper and asks Tony to hand him some wipes. The little boy rushes over to the little table and grabs the container of wipes. Gibbs begins to wipe the baby's bottom as little Tony moves closer to watch. Seconds later, the toddler notices he is suddenly getting wet. He looks around but couldn't figure out where the liquid was coming from until his Grumpee grabs a cloth and covers little Burt's little penis. Gibbs tries his best not to grin but he couldn't help it, "Sorry little buddy…I should have warned you ahead of time you can be in dangerous territory when you stand next to a baby boy having his diaper changed."

When little Tony realizes he had been just been peed on, he becomes very upset and begins to cry.

Gibbs feels sorry for the little boy, "Tony…give me a minute and I will help clean you up."

Gibbs hurries to put a fresh diaper on little Burt. Little Burt seems to be fine now and he turns his attention to the crying toddler. "Tony…let's go into the bathroom and I will clean you up."

Ten minutes later, little Tony was now clean and in some dry clothes. Gibbs is trying to comfort the toddler but it isn't working. The little boy is just too upset about what had happen. Tears ran down the little boy's cheek as he says, "I no like little Burt. He can go…go back in…in Auntie Abby's stom…stomach."

Gibbs picks the little boy up, "Now...you really don't mean that."

"YES I DO! He PEE…on me."

Gibbs sits the little boy down on his lap. He smiles at the little boy, "Yes…he did but…he didn't mean too. I once remember something like this happening to me. I remember I was lying on my couch when a little boy placed a piece of poop in my hand."

That statement immediately caught Tony's attention. The little boy wipes the tears from his cheeks and looks up at his Grumpee, "Were…were you mad at the little boy?"

"At first…I was just a little…but I realized it was his way of telling me that I needed to change his diaper."

"Why the little boy…tell you he need…diaper changed? I tell him I…I mad and…and I punish him. Grumpee…poop stinks."

Gibbs did everything he could not to laugh. He tries to be very serious as he says, "Yes…it does…but the little boy didn't know the right words to tell me. He was just too young so he decides to show me instead."

"Grumpee…I…I be very mad at him."

Gibbs smiles, "Tony…do you know who that little boy was?"

Little Tony shakes his head.

Gibbs smiles, "That little boy was you and I could never be mad at you. First because I love you too much and second because you were too young and didn't have the words to tell me that your diaper needed to be changed."

The little boy smiles because all he heard was that his Grumpee still loves him and wasn't mad at him.

Gibbs hugs the little boy and says; "Now…that being said, I know you know that Burt really didn't mean to pee on you. It was just an accident. If anyone were at fault…it would be me. I should have warned you not to stand too close. Now are you still mad at baby Burt?"

The little boy shakes his head, "No…little Burt just baby and he…he no means to pee on me."

Gibbs smiles as he hugs the little boy.

For the rest of the day and until the parents came, Little Tony stays by Gibbs' side to help whenever he could. Anytime Burt needed his diaper changed, Little Tony would run and get a new one. Each time Gibbs would change the diaper, little Tony would hide behind him for protection.

When little Burt needed to be fed, Gibbs had little Tony sit in the rocking chair. He places little Burt on the toddler's lap and let little Tony hold the bottle for the baby while little Burt sucked on it. When the baby was done drinking the formula, Gibbs would burp him. When Gibbs was finished, he would place the baby back onto the toddler's lap and help to rock the chair. Once little Burt was asleep, Gibbs carries the baby to the bedroom and places him in the crib. The grandfather and his grandson stood there staring at the sleeping baby. Gibbs looks down at the little boy and tells him he did a good job. The little boy just stands there and smiles.

A little later, Gibbs was sitting in the living room playing with the older kids when he noticed little Tony was no longer in the room with him. He decides to go check on the little boy. He finds the toddler in the bedroom standing next the crib. He sees the little toddler reach in the crib and place something inside. Gibbs moves a little closer so he can get a better look at what is going on. As he moves closer, he hears little Tony telling the baby he was sorry he was mad at him.

Gibbs moves behind him and places both his hands on the little boy's shoulder. Little Tony looks up at his grandfather and smiles, "I check on little Burt to make sure he kay. He wake now. I…I give him my key rattle. Grump…ee…little Burt smiles at me. I think…he likes me."

Gibbs knelt down and hugs the little boy, "I know he does."

Little Tony grins because he has finally made peace with little Burt. Gibbs figures someday these two are going to be the best of friends…

 _As always, I hope you enjoyed the story? The little part about little Tony getting peed on really did happen to my five-year-old nephew. My mother decided to change my son's diaper and my nephew was standing too close. This happened over forty years ago, but I can still see my nephew's face when he realized he was being peed on. Now as for the poop thing…that one happened to my poor tired husband. He had just gotten home from work and he was tired. He was lying on the couch watching TV when our little toddler decided to let him know he had poop in his diaper. When our son handed my husband the poop he jumped up yelling. I thought I was going to die laughing. We still talk about it today._


End file.
